


you inspire me to ignite

by keity



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot, minsung - Freeform, this is so short idek what to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keity/pseuds/keity
Summary: “And what… circumstances are we in right now that makes you able to say what you’re planning to say?”He feels the blanket move, and then hears the faint sound of fabric against fabric, the sound of a gulp and then a familiar turn of the lips as Jisung replies. “It’s dark, I can’t see you, you can’t see me, and I’m closer to the door so I can run out if the sudden urge hits. And its growing on me, that urge.”---Jisung confesses, and maybe panics and maybe runs, but it's okay because the elevator is too slow.





	you inspire me to ignite

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Matthew Mole's "You Are Loved"  
> this is now also posted on my tumblr

“I’m going to tell you something, and please wait until I finish before you say anything because I don’t know if I can say this under different circumstances. It’s been on my mind for who knows how long.”

Minho turns his head slightly, the silhouette of Jisung’s face visible to him in the dark. The sound of night markets in the streets below his apartment fills the silence - that, and the sound of his heartbeat, a little louder and a little faster than normal. This wasn’t the first time Jisung has been in his bed - they’ve been friends since middle school, the younger following him to the same highschool, and now crashing at his apartment while on holidays. There was just something in the air, the domestic ambience and the aftermath of a night out together, that made Minho a little jittery. “And what… circumstances are we in right now that makes you able to say what you’re planning to say?”

He feels the blanket move, and then hears the faint sound of fabric against fabric, the sound of a gulp and then a familiar turn of the lips as Jisung replies. “It’s dark, I can’t see you, you can’t see me, and I’m closer to the door so I can run out if the sudden urge hits. And its growing on me, that urge.”

Minho bites back a laugh, but curiosity claws at his brain as to what Jisung had to say that he was so nervous about. Jisung, who was normally the embodiment of sunshine and warmth, of clear blue skies and joy.

Minho straightens his head, staring back up at the ceiling, and waits.

He doesn’t have to wait too long.

“I think I love you.”

_ Oh _ .

Yeah, a love confession would make anyone nervous.

His heart is hammering in his chest, but Jisung’s tone tells him he isn’t done yet, and so Minho lays there, unable to move even if he wanted to

“I don’t… I don’t know for how long I've loved you. I know I've loved you as my best friend for a long time, but i’m not talking about that kind of love. I…”

There’s silence, and Minho wants to open his mouth, wants to fell Jisung that _ i love you too _ and  _ it’s okay, you don’t need to be nervous. _ He wants to sit up and grab Jisung, to hold him in fear that the boy really  _ would _ run out of the apartment.

“You make me want to run around in a field of flowers, Minho. You make me want to explore new cities and travel the world. You make me want to scream at the top of my lungs, to thank the stars and all the gods in this world. You make me want to dance under the moon, to dance on the street while someone sings- you make me want to write love songs and  _ god  _ i know how cringey that sounds, but you make me feel like everything has fallen into place. And I don’t know what I'm supposed to do with this… this  _ feeling _ you make me feel. I don’t know how I’m supposed to be your friend but love you as more than that.”

Minho had seen his fair share of romance movies and dramatic declarations of love, but he’d never imagined what it’d be like to be confessed to in such a way. He’d never imagined the strength at which his heart would beat, or the blank state of his mind. He didn’t know how his body could feel so alive yet so still at the same time.

The silence and stillness that followed Jisung’s declaration didn’t drag out long. It was quickly ended by a flurry of movement as Jisung scrambled up and out of the bed, successfully throwing the blanket over Minho’s head in the process and delaying the attempt to run after Jisung.

He managed to exit his room in time to see Jisung’s arm whipping out the door - how was he so fast to leave? - and Minho ran after him, his bare feet hitting cold ground as he ran down the hall after Jisung.

“O-Oi! Jisung, where are you-”

He throws a hand between the elevator doors, succeeds in stopping them from closing, and steps in besides a very red and visibly shaking Jisung. The door closes behind him, but the elevator does not move.

“Where are you going?" 

Jisung covers his face. Minho catches a frown before Jisung turns away and presses the Lobby button. After a few seconds, the elevator jerks to a delayed descent. "Somewhere. Anywhere where i can avoid sounding like a Shakespearean character and making a fool of myself in front of my best friend who i really like and who i didn’t expect to follow me into the bloody elevator.”

Minho blinks. “Please don’t tell me you just friend zoned me after telling me you love me.”

“Maybe. Why does it matter? It’s not like i can make a bigger fool of myself than i just did!”

Jisung’s eyes peep up from behind his hand, and Minho sees that he wasn’t frowning. Jisung’s face was scrunched up in embarrassment, his eyes bright with what was hopefully just elevator light.

“You might not be making a fool of yourself, but I’d sure seem like a fool if I just ran after someone into an elevator, about to confess  _ my  _ love for them, only to have them friendzone me.”

The elevator pings, and the door opens to a small lobby, occupied solely by a sleeping doorman.

“Oh.”

“Yes,  _ oh _ .”

Minho reaches across Jisung and closes the elevator door, pressing his floor number. He leans against the elevator wall, closing his eyes to hopefully seem calm, collected and tired. Not embarrassed. Why would he be embarrassed? Were his feelings not being reciprocated?

“What… what are you doing?”

“Resting.” Not avoiding eye-contact because this is a little embarrassing. Of course not. The elevator starts to move.

“No… like… why are we going back to your apartment?”

“To sleep? I’m not going to chase you around the city all night. We can talk about this… mutual feeling of ours in the morning.”

“Mutual? You don’t hate me? I…  _ huh _ ?”

“Shh. Feelings talk later. Sleep now.”

Minho steps out of the elevator, taking a few steps forward before realising Jisung hadn’t followed him. He turns around to find a wide eyed Jisung.

“I… I don’t know if I feel funny because of what just happened or because of the elevator ride.”

“It was the elevator ride. No feelings talk. Now, are you coming, or are you going to sleep there?”

“You’re so mean, hyung!”

Minho stops at his door and as he pins in the key, turns his head to see a still-flushing Jisung waddle closer.

His Jisung, now. His Jisung who also makes him feel like he could ignite any second.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, hope this small drabble oneshot thing was cute enough for u to give me a kudos ;) pls do ;)


End file.
